A new light
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Oc Roleplay A new light 23 Comments Miss-Dreamerkat Miss-Dreamerkat @DreamerArtist 3 years ago (This can be described purely as Nex's shenanigans. Of her trying to find out information and also decided to work on amping up the society's security. This is very important for later in my characters storyline!) Nex hadn't slept, she hadn't slept in days. DAYS! *cough* Sorry *sough* She was running purely on coffee and motivation. The motivation of protecting the society, if anyone more dangerous than those who were already here slipped in, well they would find out quickly that they are a force to be reckoned with. She has changed and she hasn't left her room in five days. The only times is when someone from her work comes to get her. But she is working on something, something, something that has caused several explosions already. And Dreamer Jekyll is still no where in sight. Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 3 years ago *Mz. Hyde bangs on Nex's door.* NEEEXXXXXXXX!!!!! NNNNEEEEXXXX!!!!~ 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "WHAT?!?!" A agitated sounding voice yells back through the door. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago I has foooddddddd!!!!!!~ 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "So?" Nex asked sounding annoyed. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Yous wants fooooddddddd??!!!! 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "No i already have food" Nex said. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago I has better food. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Nex sighed. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago I'm coming in whether you want me to or not. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "Why?" Nex asked. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago *Mz. Hyde replies by busting the door down. She holds a platter in her hand.* I have eggrolls!~ 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Nex narrowed her eyes at her face planting on to her desk. She had bags under her eyes and MAJOR bed head. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Woah...you look REALLY bad! 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "what happens she you don't sleep" nex said. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Why haven't you been sleeping? 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "I've been busy." Nex said 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago With what? 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "You'll see" Nex replied. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago I'm already in here. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Nex sighed. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago You might as well tell me. 1 •Share › − Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "A force field for the society. An extra defensive against inter dimensional monsters" Nex said. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Awesome! Will it keep rats and bugs out too?! 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy